Halloween Event/Strategies
This page is used for explaining the strategy for Halloween Event in details. __TOC__ Preparations Since the event requires players to rely solely on their units, in order to collect as many pumpkins as possible and potentially get even further than wave 89, players must have almost every unit in the game. Although, depending on how smoothly the progress will go, it's possible to get relatively far even while lacking some units. Nevertheless, certain units can be considered essential for the completion of the event: * Medic is no doubt the most important unit in this event, as she is the only recoverable source of healing for units who lack the ability to self-heal. * Chopper proves to be surprisingly effective in this event, as he can efficiently tank damage thanks to his manual self-healing ability and super high base health. In addition, his slightly longer attack range helps against certain threats. * Firefighter and Light Soldier both play a crucial role in progressing through certain waves. The general rule for all units in this event is to be level 10 minimum, and have as much health and damage upgrades with +3 items as possible. Gameplay As much as it'd be favorable to have a consistently working strategy for the entire event, it's impossible due to certain specifics of the way the event works; most notably – random positioning of spawned enemies: there's always a chance of getting unexpectedly screwed over by some very inconveniently placed enemy. In general, the player should always prioritize placing ranged units on the field first, starting with the weakest they have. Melee units should mostly be used for tanking damage or for kamikaze runs. Some general advice: * Medic must be placed as soon as during the first seven waves. * If you need to heal some fast-moving unit, reposition them behind the Medic. * It's safe to tank Foremen with absolutely any unit, as long as they have 41 or more HP and can be immediately healed. * Based on the previous tip, it's necessary to emphasize the importance of proper unit upgrades. * It's important to never have more than 8 units on field at once, as specific waves might require an addition of some crucial fighter. Waves The player's actions largely depend on whatever enemies appear in each wave. The best decisions for some notable waves are as follows: *'Wave 1': The best units to place in the very beginning are Charlotte, Farmer, Gunslinger, and Builder. However, it's advised not to place all of them on the field at once, as it's important to have some courage left to place Medic on the field as soon as possible. *'Wave 8': Since Foremen begin to appear starting from this wave, it's advised to place Policeman on field. *'Wave 25': If your Builder has fallen during any of the previous waves, replace him with Guard or Light Soldier. However, if you place the latter, you have to ensure that he stays alive, as he is important in a number of next waves. *'Wave 36': The first wave where Epidemiologist appears. Unless you have a strong force of ranged units on field, it's advised to place Light Soldier immediately. *'Wave 37': The wave where having Light Soldier in your team becomes necessary, as incoming Slobs can easily doom your entire team to death if they get too close. Firefighter is a totally suitable replacement; however, if you are aiming to reach the very last waves of the event, he has to be saved for later. *'Wave 50': Starting from this wave, you might inevitably lose all melee units you have, as Firefighter zombies explode on death, setting their close quarters offender on fire. That's a problem, as melee units are crucial for dealing with Armored Skeletons and Sappers. If possible, relocate your melee units to the backline, and try to use ranged units to deal with Firefighters. *'Wave 60': This is the first wave with Rebel, who is basically a tankier Firefighter. However, it's not necessary to treat them equally when it comes to the safety of your melee units, as waves with them lack in high amount of bullet-resistant zombies. *'Wave 61': Twins, who begin to appear starting from this wave, can easily screw over unprepared players, as she has insane bullet resistance. In most cases, if you've built a great team of ranged units, they should be able to deal with Twins before she comes too close. You can use Fury buff to increase their total DPS. Flamethrower is also a direct counter to her. Willy and Chopper both can be used as specialized counters against her too, with the latter being less preferable unless you'll get lucky to have a Rebel die in front of Twins – this way Chopper will be able to abuse his attack range to basically hit Twins from the side. *'Wave 74': Even Insectoids, who start appearing two waves earlier, are not as dangerous for your team as Energy Spheres, mostly because you unexpectedly encounter the whole three of them, who are protected by a bunch of other zombies, with Big Blue among them. If your team of ranged units is still strong and well, you shouldn't have much problems dealing with them. If that's not the case, using a cannon fodder unit like Redneck, Marine, or Mechanic might prove useful. You shouldn't use all of them, however, as it's always important to leave some resources for later. Welder can also sacrifice himself to defeat one Energy Sphere. *'Wave 79': The beginning of the final stretch and the first wave to have Putrids. If you've managed to save Firefighter to this very moment, use him to block Putrids from coming too close. He is the only one who is able to do it consistently, as he is the only human unit with explosion resistance. Keep in mind that he is bound to take some damage, so it might be a good idea to drop an extra Medkit to support him. *'Wave 88': The true last wave of the event, and the only one to have SWAT (Zombie) in it. If by any chance you still have some melee unit available for use, they can help deal some extra damage to SWATs, who have 50% bullet resistance, which is a problem, as it's very likely that at this point you only have some ranged units on field. Place these melee units in the backline to ensure them at least a temporary protection from Energy Spheres. Since waves 89+ are designed to exhaust the player, there's not much reason to play them aside from some minuscule kills farming. Use any and all remaining units to claim the last few kills and end the attempt. Category:Strategy Category:Community Category:Event